


Leave Me Alone

by Human_Wendigo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Chilton is a bit of a sadist, Drugs, Even though he says he doesn't, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Pain, Psychological Torture, Psychotropic Drugs, Restraints, Riding Crops, Spanking, Vibrators, Will is a bit of a masochist, Will likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_Wendigo/pseuds/Human_Wendigo
Summary: Frederick Chilton, who is frustrated by Will's hostile and belligerent responses, begins to search for new ways to get the empath to loosen his tongue. However, after noticing Will's sensitivity to the drugs, Chilton's endeavours become far more kinky.





	Leave Me Alone

The gentle caress of the pin-pricking water sloshed around Will’s legs, parting for his body only to reform in his wake. The soft tugging of the fishing line and the locked reel that rested in his hands kept him present; not in reality, but in his moment, his palace. It was gentle, calming, and he thrilled in its absence of Hannibal Lecter.

But drawing him back was the steely voice of Frederick Chilton, that blended and morphed together, unable to annunciate a comprehensible word. Fuzzy, it was, and Will returned to the present moment, sharpening his mind in reluctance.

“What did you say?” Will asked, now back and caged in the dingy room of Baltimore State Hospital.

Chilton gave Will a taut smile, not too bothered by Will’s dissociative state, “I said, ‘how does that make you feel?’”

Will gave a huffy scoff. “It makes me feel like I’m sitting in a dunking tank and you’re lobbing soft balls hoping to make a splash. But you keep missing the target.”

The psychiatrist smirked, humouring Will’s metaphor, “fortunately, I have time for a few more lobs. You are in my hospital,” he paused and regarded the empath for a moment, “you are my patient now, Will.”

Will stared at the doctor with distain, “I’m not talking to you Frederick.” He said.

“Wait and see, Will Graham. Wait and see.”

 

-

 

It had been a few months and still, the empath refused to cooperate; and now Will sat, strapped and bound to an uncomfortable chair as Chilton approached from behind.

“I need some confidence that you will be telling the truth when you answer.” Chilton said as he came into view, holding a floppy piece of paper in his calloused hands.

Will frowned but didn’t try to move. “What’s this?”

The psychologist glanced at Will before waving off the other nurses, who left almost immediately. “A consent form. You’re agreeing to a narcoanalytic interview. You. Me. And our old friend, sodium amytal.”

“A little something to loosen my tongue?” the empath stared ahead, feeling smug but anxious simultaneously.

“Something lawfully used in the evaluation of psychotic patients.” Chilton responded simply.

“And I’m a psychotic patient.” Will snorted.

“it’s been weeks, and you’ve refused to say a word to me. Why suddenly agree to do this?”

Will barked a laugh, “why do you think? Maybe I feel sorry for you. Perhaps you’re so pitiful I decided to give you something for your efforts?”

Frederick ignored Will’s question and gave a question of his own, “why must you be so defensive, Will? Are you hiding something? Have you been lonely in that cell all alone? Or maybe you’re just pent up from all those bubbling emotions. It would be nice to ejaculate all those confusing thoughts you feel.”

Whether it had been a sexual innuendo or not, Will didn’t particularly care. “Fuck you.” The smaller man said, but his tone had no bite to it.

“Sign here.”

Unknowing of the events about to unfold, Will signed the form, which was placed to the side a moment later. “Did you wave the nurses off so that your un-orthodox ways of psychotherapy are not witnessed?” Will smirked.

“Do you really think so little of me?” The psychologist huffed humorously but didn’t wait for a response. Instead, he moved smoothly behind Will and fiddled with the syringe, popping the glass container into place before pressing down on the pressure release. 

Will inhaled sharply as the drugs entered his bloodstream, feeling its effects rapidly. Narcotics? Yeah right, if it were just narcotics, Chilton wouldn’t’ve sent the nurses out of the room, but Will suddenly didn’t have enough energy to come up with a retort. In fact, he began to feel rather lethargic and heavy.

“Are you feeling it, Will?” Chilton’s face came into view.

The empath’s head was swimming, and he suddenly felt abnormally hot. Slowly, he became lightheaded and his body began to relax, feeling mildly unaware of his surroundings as Chilton moved in front of him. Just as his body began to feel tingly, Will gave a small gasp as the psychologist’s hands ghosted over his neck. “What did you give me?” the empath gurgled, unconvinced it was just the narcotics. He pulled at his restraints and groaned.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be feeling very nice soon enough.” Chilton rumbled, his voice sounding eerily distorted. “Will you be a good boy for me?”

Will gave a small grunt in response and tugged uselessly at his arm restraints. It was getting hotter by the minute, and the empath began to feel even more uncomfortable than before. Something was wrong, he shouldn’t be feeling like this. He felt hot, abnormally hot, and despite feeling weak and lethargic, he needed to move.

“What the fuck did you give me Frederick!?” Will shouted angrily, his voice sounding breathy.

Chilton shushed him, cupping his face with his hands gingerly. “Nothing you won’t like.” He responded, giving the struggling empath a gentle smirk. “Just something to stimulate you, as well as to keep you present. I don’t want you retreating to the recesses of your mind to escape this. I want you present and awake.”

Rattled and confused, Will’s heartrate began to increase, and he struggled further. “I did not consent to this!” the empath gasped as the heat closed in. He began to struggle furiously, pulling and tugging at the restraints his wrists and ankles began to bruise.

Chuckling, Frederick gave Will a cheeky slap before retreating his hands back into his pocket. “Yes you did, it’s in the fine print. Want me to read it out for you?” the psychologist asked him gleefully, motioning towards paper Will had signed. He was enjoying this.

Will groaned and continued to struggle. He twitched, straining to move in his tight bonds, and glared hazily at the bastard psychologist. 

Chilton gave him another chuckle. “Now that I have you at my mercy, I’d like to ask you a few personal questions before we delve deep into the ‘who murdered who’ questions. Is that alright, Will? Will you be a good boy for me? Just like your little doggies?”

He was taunting Will, willing him to make a mistake, but the empath grit his teeth and said nothing.

“Now,” Chilton began, “what is your relationship with Alana Bloom? Are you just friends? Have you ever desired her? She is an attractive woman, but she does seem to distance herself from you. However, she is a psychologist and I can’t be too certain whether she’s putting up a front when in the company of others, or if that’s how she normally is.”

Will grunted softly, falling back limply against the chair. His head was throbbing, and he began to feel sweaty.

“Oh! Sorry, I forgot – you’re probably feeling very hot right now, isn’t that right?” Chilton laughed, reaching over Will to undo his shirt buttons.

Will mumbled incomprehensibly but gasped in relief once his shirt was opened. It wouldn’t’ve been much of a difference if he hadn’t been feeling so hot, but it was like a fire was burning within and the cool air was welcoming.

The empath gave a soft grunt and continued to pull weakly at his restraints. Despite his momentary relief with the release of his shirt, his lower half began to feel far more sensitive and responsive than usual. He shifted in his seat and inhaled sharply as the light pressure of his trousers rubbed against his crotch.

“Oh? Are you feeling hot down there as well?” Chilton asked, a smile in his voice. “That’s never happened before. Are you feeling aroused, Will? Do you like being restrained? I bet you do.”

Frustrated, Will yanked roughly at his restraints, casting the psychologist a scathing glare. “Shut the fuck up!” the empath hissed.

The psychologist thought for a moment before turning around to the bench behind him. Will squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to calm down, and when he opened his eyes, Chilton was standing over him.

“Your eyes are very expressive, Will. But your mouth, oh what to do with that mouth of yours.” He sighed exaggeratingly. “Oh I know!” he exclaimed in mock excitement before holding up a piece of cloth, and without so much as a by-your-leave, he gagged the struggling empath.

“Now, I’d have brought a proper gag, but I told myself you wouldn’t need one. But I guess I was wrong.” Chilton shrugged. “Now, although this is an interview, I think it necessary to show-no, to persuade you to cooperate before beginning properly. Okay, Will? Nod if you understand.”

Will remained still.

“Excellent!” Frederick exclaimed happily, ignoring the furious look that was set-in-stone on Will’s face.

Chilton bit his lip as the heated empath let out a muffled groan, slowly reaching to touch the chest of the shivering man. Will jerked at the contact and glared at Frederick, who gave him a momentary apologetic look. Will struggled uselessly, but soon melted into the contact. Chilton’s hands were rough but soothing, his cold and calloused hands feeling welcome on his searing skin.

But it felt weird and strangely wrong. It was intimate and Will felt extremely uncomfortable. He tugged again at his restraints, wanting to fight but feeling too weak to. He let out grunt of disapproval when Frederick’s hands began to roam, but the psychologist paid no heed to his struggles.

“You’ve been very mean to me the past couple of weeks, Will.” Chilton muttered, almost sounding like he was talking to himself. “How should I punish you?” 

Will let out a muffled cry, leaning forward in response to Frederick suddenly cupping his crotch. He shouted angrily, his yells distorted by the gag, and he struggled furiously. This was so wrong. He sniffed as Chilton began to softly palm him through his trousers, hot sparks of friction sending pleasurable pulses throughout his lower half.

“You’re very sensitive.” Frederick stated as he observed the writhing man. He then reached underneath the chair and pulled a small lever, adjusting the chair so that Will was now lying down. Chilton then smiled at the restless man and retrieved a trauma shear, and began cutting away at Will’s clothing, ripping and pulling at the fabric.

The empath yelled furiously but his gag muffled his cries, and Chilton gave him a mocking pitiful look. “How about I relax your muscles, huh?” Frederick asked. Will quickly shook his head, his eyes wide, but the psychologist merely gave a chuckle and reached for the syringe again.

After a moment, Will’s body began to feel heavy and he clenched his hand, willing the muscles to contract but they wouldn’t. Pins and needles prickled in his legs, but it soon turned limp. He groaned and sniffed, this was so wrong. It was wrong and yet, so painfully arousing.

Suddenly, without warning, Chilton began undoing the straps that bound his arms and legs and Will tried to fight, only to find that he couldn’t move anything below the neck. He could, however, feel everything. He was flopped onto his stomach rather ungracefully and straps were lowered from the ceiling. Frederick steadied Will, popping the empath onto his arms and knees so that he could strap the unwilling man into the dangling straps.

There Will knelt, doggy style and half-naked on a doctor’s chair and he sniffed at the humiliating position. He gave Chilton a death-glare, defiant yet cautious.

“I was going to interview you, but I think a little foreplay beforehand is required.” Chilton stated, moving behind Will. “And your reactions, oh they’re so subtle yet responsive to everything I do. You may struggle now, but you might learn to enjoy this, Will.”

Will gasped as Frederick swiftly pulled down his underwear, revealing his perky arse and obvious hard-on. The psychologist gave a small chuckle and patted his lower back before retrieving a small riding crop from one of the cupboards. Will’s eyes went wide, and he whimpered.

“Shhh, no, no, it won’t hurt bad.” Chilton told him softly, dragging the crop across Will’s body, who shivered at the contact. “In fact, you might like this.”

Will’s body flushed and heat pooled in his lower regions as the crop traced over his bare skin, his lower back, his thighs, everything, drawing out a small gasps from the empath. It was tortuously slow and uncomfortably gentle and soon Will was desperate for something more. He tried to move, but his body continued to disobey, and he let out a dissatisfied whine.

Noticing Will’s discomfort, Chilton gave a light chuckle before raising the crop and snapping it down, straight and hard onto Will’s arse. The empath grunted breathlessly at the sting, surprised at how little it hurt but how satisfying it was. The small prick of the crop buzzed against his skin and his hard member twitched in interest. He frowned, he shouldn’t be liking this.

The crop was raised once more and brought hard upon his skin and Will grunted softly. The crop then came down again and again and again, snapping down harder and harder with each hit, leaving Will a whining, bubbling mess. His stinging arse became hotter and hotter and his face burned in shame. Each hit sent pleasant shivers up and down his spine, flushing his body as the sharp pain increased with every strike. He groaned, even louder than before, and when the riding crop was replaced with a larger one, its stung and burnt his arse until he shook from the overstimulation.

Sometime during the escapade, Chilton had removed Will’s gag, allowing the empath to freely vocalise just how much he was enjoying it. Well, he didn’t have too, his hardness was more than happy to show Will’s excitement. No longer struggling, Will let out breathy whines in time with each hit, his face flushed and his legs trembling. He was crying, shaking like a little baby, not because of the pain but because of the shame. It was humiliating, being spanked by another grown man, and yet Will couldn’t help but feel himself enjoy it even more.

The blows began to soften and eventually stopped, allowing the buzzing empath to rest for a few moments. Will sighed softly as Frederick’s hands touched his arse, flushing another sensitive sting of pain from the contact. Then those hands retreated, and in the distance a pop could be heard but Will didn’t have enough energy to glance behind him.

“I need you to relax for me now.” Chilton commanded from behind Will.

Will frowned, he was relaxed. Wasn’t he? But he didn’t have too long to think about it before a slicked-up finger was pushed into his hole. He bucked, startled by the pressure, but soon relaxed into the tight but mildly-painful breech. The empath hiccupped a sob, earning a gentle caress from the psychologist, who continued to poke around inside him.

Then, two fingers were working in his arse, stretching and pulling and prodding around. It was unbelievably uncomfortable, and Will squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling. A moment later those fingers retracted, pulling out of his hole rather abruptly. Will clenched, suddenly feeling weirdly empty, but that feeling didn’t last long as something foreign was inserted back into his arse.

“Nngh?” Will grunted, confused by the coldness of whatever it was. It was small and long, and Chilton moved and wiggled whatever it was deeper into him, earning another sharp gasp from the confused empath.

Chilton’s face came into view and Will blinked up at him hazily. “Pick a number from one to ten.” Frederick said.

Will frowned, “seven?”

The psychologist cast him a gleeful smile before holding up a remote. Instantly, Will understood and opened his mouth to change his answer, but before he could get the words out Chilton pressed down. Will shivered violently, moaning at the sudden intense vibration within his arse that sent shocks of pleasure up and down his spine. It was uncomfortably strong, but he couldn’t help but feel himself get even harder from the strength.

Before he could get accustomed to the feeling, Chilton’s fingers clasped around the end of the vibrator and directed the head straight into Will’s prostate. Will let out a breathy gasp of surprise as an intense spark of pleasure blossomed from within. Will panted hard, clenching his fists as overwhelming pulses of pleasure wracked throughout his body.

With each small thrust and twist of the vibrator, Chilton had the empath whining and moaning, torturously bringing the man to climax, only to pull away before he could release. The empath struggled angrily, dissatisfied and wanting as hot flushes pulsated throughout his body. It wasn’t enough.

After a few more moments, Will’s length was painfully hard and leaking, begging for release and he gave out a pitiful whine. He was _so close_.

Frederick chuckled, “do you want to come?” he asked.

Immediately, Will nodded, his eyes glossing over in lust and need. It was so wrong, but he couldn’t help himself. He needed this. He needed it.

Satisfied by Will’s response, Chilton turned the remote up to ten, earning a shiver and a gasp from the kneeling empath, and pressed down and down onto Will’s prostate. Will moaned loudly as a shiver of bliss turned into a wave of ecstasy, shuddering throughout his body in waves of white pleasure that rendered him momentarily paralysed.

Frederick carried Will through the aftershocks, pulling out the vibrator, undoing the straps and lowering the empath gently onto the chair to rest. Will groaned, his mind hazy and feeling weirdly content, and Chilton began cleaning the boneless man up as he began to drift off.

“Sleep now.” Chilton commanded gently. “You’ll need your energy for when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuuuuck, I hate this so much


End file.
